My Own LOTR Script
by vDernhelmv
Summary: This is my own LOTR script with three new characters added to it..


Frodo and Sam set up a camp for the night. Sam cooks their meal of bacon, tomatoes, and sausages as Frodo parks in a tree limb, waiting for the meal. Suddenly, they both stop and listen. Singing can be heard in the distance. The voices are sweet and high, singing in a strange language.  
  
Frodo looks at Sam with a delighted smile, "Sam! Wood-Elves!" he says. They hurry quickly up to the nearest ridge where they can lie and watch unseen. A group of Elves is passing slowly through the forest, some on horseback, some walking, some with banners. The group seems to shine of its own light, their white garments softly glowing against the purples and midnight blues of the woods. Their haunting song continues  
  
~~This is where the story is basically plotted at..yeah. They are not noticed until the end..but yeah.~~  
  
Without a doubt, three young female Wood-Elves escaped from the group, and decided to follow Frodo and Sam on there journey to Bree. One had long blonde hair in braids and wore a white gown. Another had straight long brown hair and was wearing a blueish glittery gown. The other had pale white hair, and a grey gown on.  
  
Nenya watched the hobbits make there trail down to Bree, "Maybe we shouldn't have followed these hobbits." she groaned, looking to Ninel and Mirie(Ninel has brown hair, Mirie has the pale white hair.) Mirie sighed, "But they're so cute!" she exclaimed. "You better keep quiet or we're going to get caught." Ninel said. The others nodded. They went into the crops field quietly, making sure not to make any sounds. "Mister Frodo? Frodo! Frodo!" Sam calls out, starting to panic as Frodo appears round the bend in the path, looking puzzled, "I thought I'd lost you.." Sam says. As they're voices were faint, Nenya led the way through the mushroom fields, making sure she could follow their voices. They heard the sound of two other hobbits saying their names. "Hmm, Frodo and Sam must be there names." said Ninel. "Interesting." Mirie replied, smiling a bit. They begin to hear a dog barking and an angry yelling voice. "Let's get out of here!" Nenya said, following the paths of the hobbits. Mirie watches as the hobbits fall down the cliff. "I think we should stop now! At least until they clear out!" Mirie said, and Ninel nodded, as they crouched down in the crops. They heard Frodo's frightened voice telling them to get off the road. Mirie peeked out to see a Black Rider and his horse trotting down the road. "What is that?" Ninel exclaimed. "Tis a Black Rider...Ever heard of the Nine of Minas Morgul?" Mirie looked at Ninel. Ninel shook her head in dismay. Mirie sighed, "Well, that's all you need to know..they're bad news." Mirie said, watching as the Black Rider puts his hand on the overhanging tree root. As Merry throws a bag full of vegetables into the forest to distract the Rider, who whirls away and follows the sound. The hobbits make a break for it. They run a short distance and then stop, gasping. "Let's go, now!" Mirie said, rushing out of the crops field and sliding down on her foot on the dirt, followed by Nenya and Ninel. They rush halfway, and spot the others talking.  
  
~~Nightfall~~  
  
It is now Nightfall, and the Black Rider's are patrolling the area. The hobbits are hiding behind the trees, while the three elves are tracking their every move. "Come on!" Nenya says, as the hobbits begin to run to the Buckleberry Ferry. A second Black Rider appearing infront of the hobbits, and one appearing behind the elves. "Run!" Mirie calls to Nenya and Ninel, trying to make a path towards the river. The hobbits then untie the raft as they get on, and Frodo leaps onto the raft, as the Black Riders ride away, followed by two others. Nenya, Ninel, and Mirie collapse onto the ground. "Now how are we going to get there, Mirie?" Ninel asked, gasping for breath. Mirie looked around, to her surprise she saw another raft. "Here! I found another raft! Let's get on!" Mirie ran to the other raft, followed by the others, as she untied it. "Next stop, Brandywine Bridge." they all three said, smiling a bit. They each got an oar and began to paddle, trying to catch up with the hobbits, who were just a little ways out there. 


End file.
